Dolce vendetta
by alice-kun16
Summary: Los Vongola no son tan buenos como todos creian, han dejado a muchas familias destrozadas, por esa razon unas chicas quieren vengarse,pero no con el Noveno, si no que con la decima generacion.Podran los chicos hacerlas cambiar de opinion.


Primero que nadaa... holas ^^ me siento un poco nerviosa al subir mi fic ewe es el primero que subo en fanfiction,esto se me ocurrio hace muchoooo tiempo pero hasta ahora no lo habia escribido por falta de tiempo ¬¬, pero por peticion de mia familia lo hago ahora (quiero mi gokudera bañado en chocolate anna ¬¬)

bueno aqui esta asi que a leer XD

Italia,Venecia, 21:00 pm

Estan varias chicas en una pequeña habitacion,discutiendo varias cosas,una conversacion no se distinguia de la otra,un poco mas alejado de todo eso,habia dos chicos conversando tranquilamente, mientras uno estaba ansioso el otro mostraba una cara de aburrido,cuando de abre la puerta y se ve a una mujer que tenia una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion en la las chicas al verla dejaron de discutir y la miraron fijamente esperando la tan esperada noticia.

-los encontraste?- pregunto uno de los chicos ya que nadien preguntaba nada

-quien te crees que soy mocoso,claro que los encontre,se donde vive cada uno, todos sus pasatiempos,las luchas que han tenido,lo se todo- le contesto

-eso suena como si fueras una sicopata-dijo una chica que estaba jugando con un arco

-dime como quieras,pero tengo la informacion que tanto querias- dijo la mujer mostrando los papeles para despues tirarlos en una mesa que habia en la habitacion

-mmmm-dice otra de las chicas mirando los papeles- tendremos que tomar un avion y al parecer sera un largo viaje-deja los papeles en la mesa.

-ustedes deciden yo las ayudare en todo lo que decidan-

-a votacion entonces- dejo de jugar con el arco y miro a toda la gente en la habitacion- empieces ustedes chicos que son la minoria

-yo ire a donde vayas one-san,decidas lo que decidas te seguire para protegerte- respondio uno de los chicos

-te prometi que te ayudaria,asi que no tienes que preguntar-respondio el otro el cual tenia dos espadas en su espalda

-y ustedes chicas-

-yo ire- dijo una chica la cual tenia una sombrero de bruja en su cabeza

-yo tambien ire,no puedo dejar que se salgan con la suya- dice otra chica que tenia el pelo blanco oscuro

-ire-dijo otra de las chicas muy cortante con unos bellos ojos azules

- ire porque se me da la gana- dijo una chica que estaba completamente vestida de negro

-vengare a mis hermanos asi que ire-

-yo ire porque estan vinculados con los cavallone-

-y tu iras?-

-ire porque quiero vengarme del todo el daño que han hecho a multiples personas,familias,pueblos, no me importa lo que hayan hecho en este ultimo tiempo y si el decimo no sabe nada,el futuro capo se llevara encima nuestra venganza-

-entonces esta decidido,ya tengo todo listo como siempre,mañana temprano partimos hacia japon- la mujer le sonrie a todas las chicas.

-arreglen sus cosas, lleven lo justo y necesario,especificamente sus armas, no se preocupen tanto por su ropa que en japon compraremos, tenemos donde llegar cierto?-

-en serio mocosa deja de dudar tanto en mi, tengo el lugar donde nos quedaremos y tambien la escuela donde estaran, no se quejen de nada porque si no...-le sale una aura oscura

-bueno- dijeron todos mientras salian de la la mujer y uno de los chicos

-crees que esto es buena idea-pregunto el chico

-si ellas asi lo quieren,lo haremos-

-como tu digas- sale el chico de su habitacion y la mujer se queda sola

-aunque se puedan arrepentir en el camino- sursurro y miro hacia la bella luna que habia en italia

Japon,Nanimori , 07:40 am

Cierto pelicastaño estaba sumido en un profundo sueño, hasta que... llega reborn y le pega con leon convertido en un gran mazo.

-Hiiiiii,reborn porque hiciste eso- pregunto Tsuna con un gran chichon en su cabeza

-porque vas a llegar tarde a la escuela Dame-Tsuna-

-AHHHHHHH,no tengo que llegar tarde-se levanta y se viste rapidamente para bajar a la cocina

-buenos dias tsu-kun vas a desayunar?- le pregunto su madre

-no alcanzo,nos vemos mama-sale corriendo de la cocina con un pedazo de pan en la boca.

Corre lo mas rapido que puede,tratando de llegar temprano a la escuela y para que hibari-san no lo golpeara.

-"Hibari-san me matara si llego tarde porque nunca escuchare la alarma"- seguia corriendo cuando se para de repente-" siento que alguien me sigue,podria ser mi imaginacion,pero todo ha estado tranquilo ultimamente"- ahora en vez de correr caminaba,tratando de sentir cualquier cosa anormal a su alrededor.

Mientras Tsuna caminaba, un chico de pelo negro lo miraba atentamente,escondido arriba de un arbol.

-hmp,el decimo vongola no es lo que me esperaba, capto mi presencia en menos de dos segundos,si todos sus guardianes son iguales a el, las chicas van a tener muchos problemas,pero conociendolas haran todo lo posible para ganarles- el chico se queda encima del arbol durmiendo-

Japon,Nanimori, 10:00 am

-wuaaaaa el viaje fui muy largooo- dijo la chica que tenia el sombrero de bruja

-mañana empezaremos,chicas esten preparadas-

Todas las chicas presentes sonrieron,porfin habia llegado el momento que tanto habian esperado por años, tanto entrenamiento, tantas misiones, juntaron experiencia e informacion solo para cumplir su objetivo en comun,aquello que las junto... la venganza contra los Vongola.

Corto cierto, a mi parecer quedaron algo confundidas pero siempre que escribo algo el primer capitulo me queda asi y recien en el segundo lo captan XD pero soy asi,antes escribia peor,pero ire mejorando,ademas manejar tantos personajes me marea . ,pero terminare este fic.

Gracias a mia familia por dejarme usar a sus personajes y perdon por el retraso

review? ese es mi alimento como escritora ewe, me dejan sus criticas y todo eso ewe acepto de todo

Nus vemos en otro capitulo ^^


End file.
